1,2,3
by mooresomore
Summary: Kendall talks in his sleep; Logan learns what Kendall wants. And, he would be a good boyfriend if he gave Kendall what he wanted, right? He just needed James' help. Rated M for smut. Title from Britney Spears' song "3".


**Sorry it's so short. It's just a little something that popped into my head. And the ending, well, I feel it's kind of dorky, but oh well. Let me know what you all think. Oh, and I'll never be able to think of "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO without thinking of James (lol), or "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO without thinking of Kendall (again, lol). Oh boys...**

**Enough of me rambling. On to the fic:**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Hey James, can I talk to you?" Logan asked.

"Sure." James followed Logan to Logan and Kendall's room (Kendall and Carlos were down at the pool, but Logan couldn't risk them coming in). "What's up?"

"I know you made out with Carlos once, as a dare, but do you like guys?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why that matters."

"Actually it does. You can't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you."

"Got it."

"You know about me and Kendall right?"

"Of course. Sorry, dude, it's obvious."

"Right. Well, Kendall talks in his sleep, and last night, he was talking about how it would be fun to be blindfolded. Then there was the mention of yours and my names and the word 'together'. Then he woke up, and I feigned being asleep."

"So, you're saying he wants a threeway? And to be tied up?" James asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"But you don't share Kendall."

"I'm allowing it once- and that's because I'm going to be there." Logan said. "Are you in?"

"Sure. What do I need to do?"

"Here's the plan." Logan explained the plan, and said, "When Mama Knight takes Carlos and Katie to the Corndog Museum on Sunday; that's when we'll act."

"Ok." James was glad he only had to hide the secret for two days. He started gathering the things Logan told him to.

***Sunday AM***

"Last call for anyone wanting to go to the Corndog Museum." Mama Knight said.

"We're good mom. You, Carlos, and Katie have fun." Kendall said.

"Yeah, Logan promised he'd help us with our homework." James said (she didn't have to know that they'd all done it at 3 am).

"Ok. Have a good time. We'll see you at about 3-3:30. And, stay out of trouble." Mama Knight said.

"Bye. Have a good day." Logan said as he shut the door. He looked at James, who gave a slight nod. "What are we going to do?"

"We could have a dance-off." James suggested.

"Um, ok?" Kendall said. "But I don't do dances."

"Oh, but you do. Go check out Youtube." Logan led Kendall to the computer chair. As Kendall clicked on the link (oh, yeah, he remember that; it was fun- and besides, he loved "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO), he found his hands being pulled down and tied to the chair.

"Logan? James? What the hell?"

"Do you trust me Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Of course."

"Good, then relax." James tied the bandana blindfold over Kendall's eyes.

"Ok, Logan, he's all yours."

"Thanks. I know you want to go to the pool, so go ahead."

James was just starting to walk away when Kendall said, "Wait. Logie, can James join us?"

"uh, sure. James, you wanna?" Logan asked.

"Ok." James said, "But only this once."

"Deal." Kendall said. "It would be a lot easier if I wasn't tied to the chair though."

"Oh, Kendall." Logan said, "We're just starting with you." With that, Logan leaned down for a kiss; Kendall quickly found his shirt being opened and Logan's lips going down his torso while James' were following Logan's trail, and they both worked on getting Kendall's jeans off. Once that was successful, they were both taking Kendall in.

The feel of two tongues working on him at the same time put Kendall's mind into sensory overload; it didn't take long for him to come (of course, being blindfolded meant that he couldn't see James and Logan getting one another off, but he could hear it- and that was hot). They all sat there for a minute; Kendall was the first to speak. "Holy fuck, that was fucking amazing."

"I know, right?" Logan said.

"Yeah." James agreed. "I think we should untie Kendall and take him to the bedroom, where the _real _fun's at."

"Yeah." They helped Kendall to the room, where they ganged up on him again; if Kendall though the blowjob was good, it was nothing compared to the sex; James fucking him while Kendall was fucking Logan was one of the hottest things Kendall had ever been a part of.

When Mama Knight, Katie, and Carlos got home and asked them what they did, Logan said, "I checked over all the homework- including yours Carlos, and then I was the judge of Kendall and James' dance-off."

"Who won?" Katie asked.

"Well, Kendall did his 'Party Rock Anthem' dance, which was pretty good, but James did one to 'Sexy and I Know It', which was a shade better."

"Hey, I'm sexy and I know it." James quipped.

They all laughed, and then Kendall asked, "So, Carlos, how was the Corndog Museum?"

"Awesome!" Carlos told them everything he'd learned, and they promised to visit it with him next time.

As they went to bed, Kendall told Logan thanks. "But how did you know that's what I wanted?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh." Kendall blushed, even though Logan couldn't see it. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I snore." Logan laughed. "But it's all good, I promise."

"Night Logan."

"Night Kendall. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
